


Post Office

by niallslashharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallslashharry/pseuds/niallslashharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you two need any help over here?”</p>
<p>Niall rolled his eyes and turned to tell the nosy worker that they were absolutely fine, thank you very much. But the boy standing next to Louis knocked all thoughts right out of Niall’s head. In fact, he was so startled by the boy’s beauty that he fell over, landing on his butt as Louis let out a loud cackle. </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh!” the gorgeous boy’s green eyes widened in concern and he reached out for Niall, grasping the blonde’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m so sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Office

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call this, so sorry for the sucky title

“Niall!”

The blonde woke up with a start, letting out a noise of surprise as a body landed on top of his. He lashed out, flailing his arms and wiggling his hips as he tried to escape his attacker. 

Hands pinned him down and, when Niall worked up the strength to peel open his eyes, he saw a sunny grin before lips smacked against his in an unexpected and extremely wet kiss. “Awesome, you’re awake. Come on, we’re going to the post office.”

Niall took a deep breath before bucking his body up as hard as he could and sending the other boy tumbling to the ground. “What the fuck Lou?” Niall sat up, rubbing his palms across sleepy blue eyes. “Couldn’t you have knocked? Or poked me? Did you really need to molest my mouth?”

Louis stood up and dusted his butt off, a look of indignation settling over his bright features as he eyed Niall. “I did not molest you. That kiss was probably the best thing to happen to you since you got to college.” Louis adjusted his tee-shirt, “Now hurry up and get out of bed.”

Niall groaned and threw his legs over the side of his bed, running his fingers through his messy blonde locks as he tried to get himself oriented. “Why do we have to go to the post office?” he blinked up at his roommate.

“Because I have a package,” Louis’ grin was blinding. “So come on.”

“Why do I have to go?” Niall stood up and wandered over to his closest, grabbing the first clothes he could find. He tugged on an old holey sweater and shoved his legs into a pair of jeans that were a bit too tight, not really caring what he looked like. “Can’t you just pick it up by yourself?”

“Of course I can,” Louis was preening in the mirror, adjusting his carefully styled hair. “But what’s the fun in that?” He turned and eyed Niall, running his gaze from the tattered Vans he had forced on his feet all the way up to his messed up hair. “You’re going out in public like that?”

Niall glanced down at himself and shrugged, “Yeah.”

Louis rolled his eyes, then grabbed his friend’s wrist and began dragging him out of the dorm room, “Keep this up and that kiss will be the only action you see in college.”

-

“Left Louis, you have to spin it to the left first.”

“I am spinning it to the left,” Louis huffed, fingers working the dial of his post office box. “It’s broken.”

“It’s not broken,” Niall sighed, squatting down next to the brunette. “It’s you.”

“How dare you,” Louis gasped indignantly. “If you think it’s so easy, then why don’t you open it?”

“Fine,” Niall nudged Louis out of the way and the older boy stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. Niall began to spin the dial, quickly importing the numbers Louis had told him earlier. He had just aligned the first one when…

“Do you two need any help over here?”

Niall rolled his eyes and turned to tell the nosy worker that they were absolutely fine, thank you very much. But the boy standing next to Louis knocked all thoughts right out of Niall’s head. In fact, he was so startled by the boy’s beauty that he fell over, landing on his butt as Louis let out a loud cackle. 

“Oh my gosh!” the gorgeous boy’s green eyes widened in concern and he reached out for Niall, grasping the blonde’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Niall knew his face was bright red and he wished he could escape the boy’s worried gaze and the whole embarrassing scene. But the post office boy’s fingers were still wrapped around Niall’s hand and, despite his gentle tugging, the boy wasn’t letting go.

“Are you sure?” he bit down on his full bottom lip, his face anxious. “I feel so bad. “

“Don’t worry about it,” Niall finally freed his hand from the boy’s grip. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Well at least let me open that for you,” the boy squatted down next to Louis’ post office box. “What’s the combo?”

Louis rattled off the numbers and the boy quickly had it open, tugging out the pink card that was inside. “You have a package,” the boy flashed a grin as he handed it over to Louis. “Meet me up at the counter and I can go grab it for you.”

“Thanks,” Louis beamed, then wiggled his eyebrows at Niall when the boy turned away. Niall rolled his eyes and prayed to whatever higher power was out there that Louis didn’t embarrass him in front of the most attractive person he had ever seen. “So…” Louis trailed after the boy as they walked towards the front of the post office, “Do you have a name?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” he turned and smiled at them, his eyes lingering on Niall for a few seconds. “It’s Harry.”

“I’m Louis.” The brunette hitched a thumb at Niall, “And this walking fashion disaster is Niall.”

Harry slipped behind the front counter and held his hand out, sneaking a few glances at Niall as Louis dropped the pink card into his hand. “I don’t think you’re a fashion disaster,” he said quickly, taking a few steps towards the back room, his eyes locked with Niall’s blue ones. “I think you look cute.”

Niall blinked stupidly as Harry disappeared, his mind trying to catch up to what he had just heard. “Did he just…"

“Yes, the extremely, deliciously hot mail boy just said he thought you were cute,” Louis studied his fingernails, trying to hide the smirk taking over his lips. “And you just gaped at him like the adorable idiot that you are.”

“Shut up,” Niall shoved his friend, ducking his head in hopes that Louis wouldn’t notice the hot pink blush coloring his pale cheeks. “I didn’t gape at him.”

“Ni, you were literally staring at him with huge eyes and your mouth wide open. It was like you’ve never been complimented before.”

“I’ve never been complimented by someone that beautiful before,” Niall ran a nervous hand through his messy hair as he eyed the corner that Harry had rounded. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

Louis’ eyes traveled the length of Niall’s body, “I wouldn’t have been expecting any compliments if I looked like that either. Why is that sweater like three times too big for you?”

Niall shrugged and tangled his fingers in the worn wool, “My nana made it for me. She hadn’t seen me in a few years so she made it big just in case. I like it.”

Louis opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he noticed that Harry was returning. “Here you go,” the curly haired boy held out the package to Louis, then quickly scanned it with a device that he also handed to Louis. “Can you just sign here?”

Louis signed his name in flamboyant script before giving the device back to Harry, “Thank you so much for your help here this morning.”

Harry flashed them a pretty smile that went right to Niall’s heart. Of course he had dimples. Of course he did. “No problem. And Niall, I’m really sorry about scaring you.”

“It’s fine,” Niall quickly grabbed Louis’ hand and began to drag him out of the post office. There was an evil glint in Louis’ eye that Niall really didn’t want to explore right now, “It was nice meeting you. Have a good day.”

Louis pouted once they were out on the sidewalk, pulling his hand out of Niall’s and rubbing it on the leg of his jeans. “Why did we have to leave? I was just going to tell Harry about how his extreme level of fitness literally knocked you off your feet.”

“Fuck off,” Niall mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his form fitting jeans. He wanted to go back to the room and change because his jeans were way too tight. But he knew if he took them off Louis would just take it as his point about Niall’s fashion sense being proven, so he just sighed, “Come on Lou. Let’s go get breakfast.”

-

“Niall?”

The blonde glanced up from his computer and saw Louis’ head in his doorway. He raised a questioning eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“My computer crashed,” the brunette made his way into the room and nudged Niall’s thigh until the blonde made room for him on his chair. “Can I check something on yours?”

“Fine,” Niall sighed and slid it towards him, forgetting for a second that his email was up.

“Hey!” Louis tapped a finger against the screen. “You have like eight packages at the post office. Why haven’t you gone to get them?”

“No reason,” Niall mumbled, picking at his cuticles as he avoided Louis’ knowing gaze. “Just haven’t really had the time.”

“All you have is time,” Louis slammed the laptop shut and stood up, grasping Niall around the wrist and pulling him to his feet. “We’re going now.”

“I can’t,” Niall waved a desperate hand at his computer. “I have a bunch of homework to do.”

“It will literally take ten minutes to walk to the post office, get your shit, and walk back. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Niall groaned, but he shoved a snap back onto his head and followed Louis out of the room. The short walk to the post office was mostly filled with Louis making teasing comments about Harry and Niall trying to ignore him. 

The closer they got to the on campus post office, the more the nervous butterflies in Niall’s stomach grew. Niall really wanted to see Harry again, wanted to know if the other boy’s green eyes would look at him with the same bashful admiration as the first time. But, well, no one had a crush on him in ages and no one as beautiful as Harry had ever glanced at him twice, so he was a bit worried that it had all been in his head. Maybe he just though Harry was checking him out, maybe he just…

“He definitely liked you,” Louis’ voice cut off Niall’s thoughts. “Trust me.”

“He probably won’t even remember me,” Niall’s voice was dejected as they approached the door of the post office. “I mean, we literally met him for five minutes and it was last month and I doubt he…”

A happy voice cut him off as soon as they stepped through the front door, “Niall! Louis!” Harry was grinning at them, eyes dancing as he waved a bit overenthusiastically. “Hi.”

“Hello Harry,” Louis raised an eyebrow and shot a knowing smile in Niall’s direction, even throwing in a wink when the blonde blushed. “How lovely to see you again.”

“Hi Harry,” Niall mumbled softly, meeting the curly haired boy’s eyes for a brief second before glancing away.

“I wondered when you guys were coming back,” Harry was leaning across the counter, his smile and his gaze directed solely on Niall. “I saw that you had a ton of packages and I knew you’d have to get them eventually but I got more and more worried every day went by without you showing up.”

“I, umm, I was busy,” Niall adjusted his snapback and stole a glance at Harry. The other boy was staring at him with an adoring smile. “But we’re here now.”

“I can see that,” Harry’s grin grew. “Do you need any help opening your mailbox? Cause I can totally help. And I promise not to scare you this time.”

“Yeah, sure,” Niall dug into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the piece of paper with his mailbox information on it. He’d been carrying it around for days, trying to work up the courage to go back and see Harry. He handed the slip to the brunette, trying to keep his cheeks from staining red when their fingers brushed.

Harry came out from behind the counter and headed towards the boxes, scanning the numbers as he searched for Niall’s. “Here it is,” he pointed towards one in the top row. “You might be a bit too short to reach it.” A soft smile was sent in Niall’s direction, “If you ever need help reaching it just ask, I’ll be more than happy to give you a hand.”

Niall nodded and Harry quickly opened the box, gathering the pink cards in his large hand. He knocked the gray door closed and made his way back to the front of the post office with Niall and Louis trailing behind. 

Harry disappeared for a few minutes, giving Louis and Niall enough time to have a whispered conversation that involved a lot of sighing and raised eyebrows. When Harry returned with his arms full of packages, Louis was stewing silently over the fact that Niall refused to ask Harry out for coffee.

“Here you go Niall,” Harry dropped the packages on the counter and quickly scanned them, handing over the device for Niall to sign. “I figured you guys would need a bit of help carrying them back so I asked to take my lunch break now.” He pushed a few curls away from his eyes, “That’s okay with you right?”

Niall nodded and shoved a few of the packages into Louis’ arms. He grabbed a few himself, then left two for Harry to carry. The curly haired boy scooped them up and smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks, “Lead the way.”

They walked back to the dorm in silence. Louis opened the door and held it for the other two, widening his eyes when Niall walked past. The blonde shook his head slightly, which made Louis roll his eyes and mumble “for fucks sake” under his breath.

When they got back to Louis and Niall’s room Harry dropped Niall’s packages on the table, then shoved his hands in his pockets as he blushed lightly. “Hey Niall?” he cocked his head. “Can I, um, talk to you in the hallway?”

Niall nodded and set down the packages he was carrying, following the taller boy out. Harry leaned against the wall and waited until the door shut behind Niall before he began to speak.

“The other day, when I said you were cute,” Harry scuffed his foot against the carpeted floor, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.” He glanced up and met the blonde’s eyes, “You don’t have to be worried about me hitting on you when you come to the post office. I won’t, I promise.”

Niall’s eyebrows crashed together in confusion, “Huh? You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Really?” Harry perked up a bit at that. “I figured that’s why you hadn’t come to pick up all your packages. I thought you were scared of me.”

Niall laughed and tugged off his hat, running his fingers though his hair, “I wasn’t scared of you. More nervous than anything.”

“Why were you nervous?” Harry looked genuinely confused. “Were you afraid you wouldn’t be able to open your mailbox or something?”

Niall giggled, “No, not that. I was nervous about seeing you again.”

“Nervous about seeing me?” Harry tugged on a curl, his eyes questioning. “Why?”

“Because I thought you were really fit and I thought maybe you thought I was fit too but I wasn’t really sure, cause no one ever likes me and you were just so beautiful that I figured it must have all been in my mind and I was nervous to see you and know if I was really just imagining it or not so I…”

Niall’s run on sentence was cut off when a pair of lips pressed to his for a brief second. Harry pulled back almost as quickly as he had jumped in, a blush highlighting his cheeks. “I, um, I did think you were fit,” Harry bit down on his bottom lip. “And I kinda wanted to kiss you right then and there, but that probably would have been weird.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Niall whispered, his eyes soft as he gazed at Harry.

“Well, t-that’s good to know,” Harry ran his fingers through his curls before shoving both his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. “Do you maybe want to grab lunch, since I’m technically on my lunch break?”

Niall nodded.

Harry smiled, his lips quirking up in one corner, before taking one hand out of his pocket and reaching unsurely for one of Niall’s. “Is it okay if I call it a date?” Harry’s voice was soft as he slotted his fingers with Niall’s. “Or no?”

“It’s okay,” Niall gave Harry’s hand a tight squeeze and flashed him a brilliant smile. “Actually, it’s more than okay.”

-

“If you two love birds don’t stop that annoying giggling I’m going to kill you both,” Louis stormed into Niall’s room, his eyes fond despite the scowl on his face. “I’m trying to do something very important in my room.”

“Sure you are,” Niall said lazily, not bothering to lift his head from where it was resting comfortably on Harry’s chest. Harry’s fingers continued to weave their way through his blonde locks and Niall closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as Harry smirked at Louis.

“You’re just jealous,” Harry leaned down and dropped a sweet kiss on Niall’s lips.

“Jealous of what?” Louis placed a hand on his hip and cocked his eyebrow as Niall rolled over on top of Harry and connected their mouths. “Oh god, don’t do that in front of me. Innocent eyes!”

Niall pulled back, then grinned and dove in again, molding his lips sweetly to Harry’s. He could hear Louis jokingly shrieking in the background and he waited until his friend quieted down to pull away from his boyfriend.

“I know why you’re jealous,” Niall smirked at his friend.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause that kiss you gave me in our first week isn’t the only action I’ve seen in college,” Niall paused before a wicked grin split his face, “but it sure as hell is the only action you’ve seen.”

“I hate you,” Louis grabbed the football that was resting by the door and threw it at Niall’s head. The blonde laughed hysterically, ducking down and shoving his face into the soft fabric of Harry’s white tee-shirt as the curly haired boy wrapped his arms protectively around him. Louis glared at Harry, “Hate you too.”

Harry pouted and Louis stuck out his tongue, disappearing from the doorway and leaving the two boys alone once again.

“I like you,” Niall grinned, crawling up Harry’s body in order to press their lips together comfortably. “I really, really, really like you.”

“Maybe,” Harry smiled into the kiss, grabbing Niall’s hips and flipping them over so he was beaming down at the other boy. “But not as much as I like you.”

Niall laughed and tangled his fingers in the collar of Harry’s shirt, pulling him down into another kiss. “Pretty sure I like you more,” Niall mumbled against his mouth. “You literally knocked me off my feet the first time we met.”

“Touché,” Harry laughed. “You win. Now shut up and kiss me.”

And that’s exactly what Niall did.

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the post office on campus and it was the first week and there were so many freshman who couldn't open their mailboxes and the kid who works there was like 'left, turn to the left' and he was so irritated and done with them all and that's how this idea was born (even though Harry isn't irritated in this at all, but oh well)


End file.
